


Endothermal

by window_blu



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: First time encounter, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forge skin WX-78, Funny Scenarios, Light Angst, M/M, Rated Teen for slightly suggestive in the future, Sad scenarios, WX takes care of Wilson, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/window_blu/pseuds/window_blu
Summary: Losing his home a tragedy in the winter caused Wilson to look for a new place to stay, but he almost loses his life to the cold winds. Luckily, he is saved by a machine and the only ever person he met in the Constant, so he tries his best to show his gratitude before he eventually has to leave
Relationships: Wilson/WX-78 (Don't Starve)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. 31°C

**Author's Note:**

> heyya! this is my first work in don't starve and i am not very good at the game, so sorry if i might get some facts wrong! i based most of this story on my first ever gameplay with a friend, so it means a lot to me  
> anyways i hope you enjoy!

The winds in the constant were getting pretty chilly lately. Most of the bees and butterflies had retreated to their nests, hoping to find warmth for the rest of the season. The sky had long stopped dropping water drops and blocks of snow were gracefully landing onto the grass, covering all the tracks of beasts that roamed the land. One of these trail of footprints belonged to a survivor making his way across the icy pale valley, bearing the snow that settled onto his log armor and beard. The snow was thick enough to cause the drag of his footsteps to feel a lot heavier, enough to cause his breathing to be disturbed while it already has to bear the cold air. You may wonder why this man is crazy enough to travel in the harsh weather, looking totally unprepared and probably hopeless – he did not wear a smile at all while he was catching that early frostbite.

This man – named Wilson – preferred his tracks being covered by the snow to the point of fading away without a trace. Knowing what could be following him after it had just finished off beating his living chest to death, only leaving him with barely much to carry on him to help him survive his sweet shelter – now ruined by the stomping of a Deerclops. Describing himself as leaving in one piece was such a close call when you could see the holes revealed on his clothing straight from the damaged log armour. It was in no shape to help him out just like the rest of his tools. Wilson knew he making multiple tools on the way as a resort would be better off, since he gets to leave anything faulty behind. 

Unfortunately, the same could not be said about his food. Wilson was not in a position to starve, however the amount of berries he was carrying were not enough to help his stop growling for the next day. He was too scared to get rid of the gloves in an attempt to pick up more knowing it will be at a cost of having purple numb fingers. He could only settle to finding a proper location to raise his chances to live in that terrible weather. It would not be easy, but he had to try.

“I know I have seen it before. It has to be out there,” squeaked the shivering scientist to himself. The muttering was a way to make him believe he will survive. More specifically, he was hoping to find a place he is sure of to exist. 

A place he can find food and shelter.  
A place where he may be safe from the dangers of the world.  
A place where he can finally feel warm.

If only he knew it really existed, will be so reassured right now – it is not a common thing for a scientist to believe in lies they make up on their own. But for him, it is not that it is entirely a lie, but more that it is a possibility. All the countless days he spent in the Constant having to work as hard as he could to stay alive, he felt as though the only eyes he would get to see where going to be nonhuman. He has never seen another living creature like himself for so long, it is easy for him to mistake an animal as sentient. He has once attempted to converse with the other only sentient creature out there – the Pig men, which did not take any liking to him despite being able to communicate. Moreover, the feeling of speaking to someone like you is hard to get when you have to come face to face with living pork – especially on an empty stomach. Wilson was really socially deprived where he would believe he could go through a great loathing fueled with depression. His heart would have immediately turn cold towards every other living thing if he was forced to view them as food or resources that would help him survive.

Somehow, it took a pair of glaring eyes to make him forget that. He remembered seeing eyes within the shadows cast by the trees around a dawn he remembered way before the Deerclops ruined his peace. Wilson remembers being a confused scientist holding a pile of gears above a dissembled horse-like machine, glaring back into the shadows. Maybe the shivering is just the nostalgia caused by the cold weather, however he does remember shivering at the presence of the eyes staring into his soul. It almost seemed like a beast trying to fill his heart with fire without contact, for Wilson could only see fire into those eyes. He remembers them glowing and emitting some kind of warmth that stunned him. If it was not fear that made him sweat, it was definitely the heat from that glare. He could swear remembering the figure standing up right and facing at him with a human-like posture. Out of survival instinct, Wilson had grabbed the spear plunged into the bag behind him, hoping he would turn around with a life saving swing if he was to expose his back for too long. But alas, he was surprised the creature had disappeared from his sight. He could have sworn he was seeing things. But it was easy to conclude that he had not being going insane since he had to walk back to his shelter with one less pile of gears, knowing the Knight he had just murdered would drop more than this.

That encounter was such a hazy memory to him, but he was really determined to find this entity. His lust for adventure aside, he was really hoping such a creature will give him the warmth that he needed. The radiation from those eyes felt so surreal. There has been multiple encounters he had with the same entity, still hopeless to identify it or come in contact, however they were all the same – he felt a strange feeling of warmth. And had something stolen from him. That thing could at least pay him back by helping him survive a little longer in the blizzard.

The world was filled with so many bizarre creatures that broke your sense of reality, but for Wilson he could easily believe these exist. However he found it hard to find it easy to believe he may find hope with the encounter he wished for. His breath was already slowing down and deepening as a way for his body to gain more air to sustain itself with its internal heat. His arm was about to drop thermal stone he held close to his chest, which barely had any heat left that he would end up dropping his body on the floor instead in defeat. It was too late to think twice about doing so as he found his chin digging into the snow along with the rest of his body weight following through. His legs felt heavier than the rest of his body and felt like stiff twigs refusing to bend anymore. Wilson only had a bit of shivering as a sign he could still move his body, but the ice brick of a man could not take another step any longer. A modern man would have some earmuffs to help with stinging cold and the noisy breeze that would keep blowing, but the winds noticed Wilson’s lack of ear protection and continued to abuse him.  
It was at this point, Wilson was starting to daydream about lying down close to a campfire. The feeling of having to lay your head not too close to the fire such that you may burn, but also not too far that you will not feel the heat kissing your cheeks. Every night he spent in that world, he adored that he could lay his head like that when he had nothing else to do. He was mostly restless but that was the only time he got to feel the feeling of rest. So ironic how even though his body was partially buried in the snow, he felt like it was time to rest one more time.

-*-*-*-*-

Within the blizzard, there came along a pair of mechanical shoes that brushed through the cold air with ease. The snow underneath its feet, despite how thick it seemed, could not trap the movement of the metal shafts stomping on it. For every step, the snow melted into droplets leaking from the heels, dropping onto the defrosted leaves – now showing burn marks shaped like a sharp foot print. The snow blizzard was not match for this man walking in hot irons as everything that it would touch would heat up and almost melt away.

But this was no ordinary man. Its hands wear covered in heat resistant mental, along with the arms covered in a similar material covering around almost like the chassis of medieval armor. The torso resembled a hot mechanical stove that seemed well shut with no clear openings and had spaces for tubes to reconnect on what appeared to be limbs. It was clear that this was more than just armor, as all  
the joints where carefully designed to allow someway for the chassis itself to come in contact like human skin. Sadly, the joints had revealing openings where you could spot the insides of this being. Gears, tubes and motors dancing together in a non-stop motion, which made it look like it was powered by the strongest core you would expect from a complex mechanical device at the time. That core in itself was definitely the source of all the heat emitted from this machine in the first place. That is right, it was a walking machine powered entirely out of flammable fuel. If you were standing in Wilson’s place, the first thing you would be forced to notice the literal fire blazing in the eye slots of the head. The machine was not shy enough to have all that smoke and gas pour out of any opening in the head or torso, which made it seem like an advanced air pollution machine.

It would be nice if Wilson could actually be seeing all this detail on the strange robot. It would be nice if Wilson was actually standing in the first place. The magmatic machine was first to notice a body being sunk into the snow. The body seemed to show no signs of movement and a large hint that its massive flop into the snow was just not so long ago. The machine was sure of this since the body had not been pale to the point of looking like refrigerated meat.

The machine could have sworn it saw this same man glare at him back before face kissing the ground. It is quite questionable to think of whether the robot is cable of swearing on a thought, but the robot is indeed capable of swearing. It muttered a few indecent words before it picked up the unconscious Wilson and placed his body onto its shoulder. The hands themselves where enough to emit heat that cleared the blue hue from Wilson’s face, almost as if they had been healing his frostbite. The other arm cupped up all the rest of the loot before it took its depart into the direction of the harsh winds.


	2. 32°C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson is saved by a machine that seems to be immune to the blizzard, and he seems like he might be in its care. He has seen the machine before, but what could it be? And why did it save ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you get to enjoy this chapter, again this has a lot of themes based on my first time playing dst, so i hope you like it!

Wilson woke up one day to a Gaussian blur of light rays brushing his eyelids as had trouble opening them up. The green leaves appeared to glow under the sun, almost casting some kind of halo above him. He could recognize that this tree was something he planted not more than two days ago. He was surprised it had grown up to be that tall already. He could also recognize the fire next to him that continued to burn despite him spending a whole night without feeding it. The fire had eaten more than he did, and from that fact alone had to prompt him to get a bite from anything in the nearest crock pot. Pulling up a few joints as he got up was enough to make his body less stiff from sleeping on the grass floor in a sleeping bag. He was pretty disappointed to find the sleeping back torn through simple by adjusting his own body posture, but that is what he should expect from a bed made of grass leaves.

It was more comforting to find his base still functioning as he left it yesterday. The Ice Flingomatic replanting his berry crops on the far left of his vision and seeing his scientific machinery turning its gears on the right. Chester was hopping near the thermal stone by the camp fire, dropping a little saliva onto it in excitement of seeing Wilson awake from his slumber. Wilson quickly responded to the excitement by drifting over to his refrigerator and pulling out a couple of berries which he neatly dropped one by one in the crock pot. Although Wilson knew Chester was a living and walking bag pack that did not digest anything it consumed, he thought it would be nice to give the little guy something to chew on.

Wilson could only smile a little as he noticed the bouncing continue on while he was waiting for the jam to prepare. There was often a lot of rattling around the base he settled in, he was used to hearing everything bouncing in their own unique rhythm. Not so long after, he heard a faint rattle that felt like it was moving the ground beneath him. The moment the crock pot stopped cooking, he could hear the sound clearer and was able to deduce that it was not a rattle at all. 

_stomp stomp_

“That sounded big,” Wilson told himself in surprise. He was not sure where it was coming from, but the steps grew louder the longer he took to prepare to pick up his items. Chester kept making mutt noises as it followed Wilson around, watching him put on his suit of logs and grip a four foot spear. He kept on smiling as he foolishly told himself, “I think that elephant-like creature might come back, I might have a chance to hunt it down one more!”

_stomp stomp_

“That sounds… way too big...”

-*-*-*-*-*-

A metal hand bashed onto a wooden plank just behind Wilson’s head which caused him to flinch from the bed he was resting under. The banging was so loud it he left a temporary ringing in his ears; he was really forced to make his way to sit up right so he can cover his ears. A couple of seconds passed and when he got to uncover his ears and widen his eyes, he saw that the bed he remembers sleeping in did not look the same. The shelter he remembers sleeping in did not have any wooden planks and a shade covering that could stretch across like a large tent. He really had no idea where he woke up, all he could do was just stare at what was in front of him.

“𝙷𝙾𝚆 𝙻𝙾𝙽𝙶 𝙳𝙾 𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝚆𝙰𝙽𝚃 𝚃𝙾 𝙺𝙴𝙴𝙿 𝚂𝚃𝙰𝚁𝙸𝙽𝙶 𝙰𝚃 𝚃𝙷𝙴 𝚆𝙰𝙻𝙻 𝙻𝙸𝙺𝙴 𝙰𝙽 𝙸𝙳𝙸𝙾𝚃, 𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝙼𝙰𝙻𝙵𝚄𝙽𝙲𝚃𝙸𝙾𝙽𝙸𝙽𝙶 𝙵𝙻𝙴𝚂𝙷𝙻𝙸𝙽𝙶?”  
Wilson was perplexed by the harsh, raspy and robotic voice the came from the behind him, he had to try to make his neck turn a full one hundred and eighty before it had his eyes meet with the two holes filled with glowing flames. There was a figure with a helmet so upright in his face, he could not help to sweat from the intimidation. The heat emitted from the eye holes were very discomforting to his own eyes, it was almost hard to keep up a staring competition with the thing. He slowly strayed his eyes away from its face, scanning the automaton’s body from top to bottom and right back up, hoping to get a better view of what he is really glaring at.  
“𝙼𝚈 𝙴𝚈𝙴𝚂 𝙰𝚁𝙴 𝚄𝙿 𝙷𝙴𝚁𝙴, 𝙷𝚄𝙼𝙰𝙽. 𝙳𝙾𝙽'𝚃 𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝙷𝙰𝚅𝙴 𝙰𝙽𝚈 𝙼𝙰𝙽𝙽𝙴𝚁𝚂?” said the robot with a puff of smoke blasting into Wilson’s face, who forgot he was jaw dropping at its presence. It took him a while to realize his lungs were getting stuffed by enough carbon monoxide to have him heavily coughing and backing away from its face. The machine could not have found this to be any ruder. “𝙸𝙵 𝚃𝙷𝙸𝚂 𝙸𝚂 𝚆𝙷𝙰𝚃 𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝙲𝙰𝙻𝙻 𝙱𝙰𝙳 𝙱𝚁𝙴𝙰𝚃𝙷, 𝚃𝙷𝙴𝙽 𝙸 𝙷𝙾𝙿𝙴 𝚈𝙾𝚄𝚁𝚂 𝙸𝚂 𝙲𝙻𝙴𝙰𝙽 𝙱𝙴𝙲𝙰𝚄𝚂𝙴 𝙸 𝙲𝙰𝙽𝙽𝙾𝚃 𝚂𝚃𝙰𝙽𝙳 𝚃𝙷𝙴 𝚂𝙼𝙴𝙻𝙻 𝙾𝙵 𝙰 𝚁𝙾𝚃𝚃𝙸𝙽𝙶 𝙲𝙾𝚁𝙿𝚂𝙴.”

The machine was laughing at its own insults, having to lift its chest plate high and mighty in pride. It took a few more coughs to have Wilson finally calm down and notice that he was being beaten up verbally and he had only woken up. The entire situation was turning out to be lot more confusing for him.

“Apologies...but I have no idea who you are and where I am. Could you please tell me?” carefully asked Wilson with the little breath in his voice. The machine had a few more laughs before it got to realize the ‘fleshling’ in front of him was starting a conversation.  
“𝙾𝙷 𝙸 𝚂𝙴𝙴 𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝙲𝙰𝙽 𝚃𝙰𝙻𝙺.”  
“...Excuse me?”  
“𝙸 𝙰𝙼 𝚂𝚄𝚁𝙿𝚁𝙸𝚂𝙴𝙳 𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝙲𝙰𝙽 𝚄𝙽𝙳𝙴𝚁𝚂𝚃𝙰𝙽𝙳 𝙼𝙴, 𝙸 𝙴𝚇𝙿𝙴𝙲𝚃𝙴𝙳 𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝚃𝙾 𝚂𝙿𝙴𝙰𝙺 𝙸𝙽 𝙰𝙽𝙾𝚃𝙷𝙴𝚁 𝙻𝙰𝙽𝙶𝚄𝙰𝙶𝙴.” the automaton appeared surprised despite Wilson being unable to see much of a facial change. “𝙸 𝚆𝙰𝚂 𝙷𝙾𝙿𝙸𝙽𝙶 𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝚆𝙾𝚄𝙻𝙳 𝙽𝙴𝚅𝙴𝚁 𝚄𝙽𝙳𝙴𝚁𝚂𝚃𝙰𝙽𝙳 𝙼𝙴 𝚂𝙾 𝙸 𝙲𝙾𝚄𝙻𝙳 𝙺𝙴𝙴𝙿 𝚃𝙰𝙻𝙺𝙸𝙽𝙶 𝙰𝙱𝙾𝚄𝚃 𝙷𝙾𝚆 𝙱𝙰𝙳 𝚈𝙾𝚄𝚁 𝙱𝚁𝙴𝙰𝚃𝙷 𝙸𝚂.”  
Wilson was not having this when he noticed the robot burst into laughter hysterically. He was clearly being made fun of. He was even surprised that the machine was capable of this kind of nature, that feature was so amazing it made him forget he was the joke in this situation. 

“Are you a … machine? You do not look human at all…” The machine stopped a little after Wilson asked.  
In a cold and more reserved tone, the machine responded as it faced Wilson with a more grim posture. “𝙳𝙾 𝙸 𝙻𝙾𝙾𝙺 𝙻𝙸𝙺𝙴 𝙰 𝙷𝚄𝙼𝙰𝙽 𝚃𝙾 𝚈𝙾𝚄?” It was almost as if the machine took insult being compared to Wilson himself. “𝙸 𝙰𝙼 𝙵𝙰𝚁 𝙼𝙾𝚁𝙴 𝙰𝙳𝚅𝙰𝙽𝙲𝙴𝙳 𝚃𝙷𝙰𝙽 𝚃𝙷𝙰𝚃.”  
“I figured you are a machine. You look very… astounding. Almost like a work of art, I have never seen anything built like you.” There was a brief moment of silence as the machine stopped its motors, leaving only a little bit of fire cracking to be heard. Wilson wondered why it stopped speaking all a sudden, but when he was about to say another word,  
“𝚃𝙷𝙰𝚃'𝚂 𝚁𝙸𝙶𝙷𝚃! 𝙸 𝙰𝙼 𝙰 𝙼𝙰𝙲𝙷𝙸𝙽𝙴. 𝚃𝙾𝙾𝙺 𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝙰 𝙼𝙸𝙽𝚄𝚃𝙴 𝚃𝙾 𝙽𝙾𝚃𝙸𝙲𝙴, 𝙵𝙻𝙴𝚂𝙷𝙻𝙸𝙽𝙶!”  
The machine was back to shoving its pride right into Wilson’s face, and it was at this point he could not help that having small talk with it would be mistake. He pulled the grass blanket over and away from his legs and tried to make his way upright into a standing position. There was a tingling pain in his finger tips, causing him to flinch a little. The flinching was enough for the machine to notice.  
“𝙶𝙸𝚅𝙴 𝙼𝙴 𝚈𝙾𝚄𝚁 𝙷𝙰𝙽𝙳𝚂”, the robot knelt over to Wilson while he was struggling to keep his fingers straight to ease the pain. Wilson was a little hesitant at first, but soon after stretched them out towards the machine. The machine gripped both palms gently – Wilson felt the warmth from each finger tip all around his hands, he could see the purple hue in his skin fade away.   
Suddenly, machine leaned its head closer to the hands and blew a large cloud of steam onto them.

“OW! OW! OW! What was that for!” Wilson yelled as he pulled his hands away from the machine and quickly tucked them behind his back like a duck.

“𝙸𝚃 𝙸𝚂 𝚃𝙷𝙴𝚁𝙰𝙿𝚈, 𝙷𝚄𝙼𝙰𝙽. 𝙲𝙷𝙴𝙲𝙺 𝚈𝙾𝚄𝚁 𝙷𝙰𝙽𝙳𝚂” the robot said calmly. Wilson once again stretched his hands out towards the robot, but for him to see the results. There were no purple marks. There was indeed a lot of sweat since the steam was too hot for his nerves to bear, but he could feel his fingers able to bend flexibly again. Wilson was smiling as he got to wiggle his hands around in front of the robot who healed him.  
“They feel like new! This is so great! Thank you – umm,” Wilson was really grateful towards the machine he had yet to know who it was. “I still have yet to know your name?”.

“𝚆𝚇-𝟽𝟾.”  
“Oh thank you WX..”  
“𝙳𝙾 𝙽𝙾𝚃 𝚂𝙷𝙾𝚁𝚃𝙴𝙽 𝙸𝚃” exclaimed WX. “𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝙼𝙰𝚈 𝙶𝙴𝚃 𝚃𝙾 𝙺𝙽𝙾𝚆 𝙼𝚈 𝙽𝙰𝙼𝙴 𝙱𝚄𝚃 𝙸 𝙳𝙾 𝙽𝙾𝚃 𝚃𝙰𝙺𝙴 𝙸𝙽𝚃𝙴𝚁𝙴𝚂𝚃 𝙸𝙽 𝚈𝙾𝚄𝚁𝚂.”  
“It is Wilson.”  
“𝙷𝙰! 𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝙷𝙰𝚅𝙴 𝙰 𝚆𝙴𝙸𝚁𝙳 𝙽𝙰𝙼𝙴! 𝙸 𝙺𝙽𝙴𝚆 𝙸 𝚂𝙷𝙾𝚄𝙻𝙳 𝙽𝙾𝚃 𝚃𝙰𝙺𝙴 𝙸𝙽𝚃𝙴𝚁𝙴𝚂𝚃 𝙸𝙽 𝙸𝚃.” The robot started having its signature laughter again while Wilson became baffled.  
“Says the one with numbers for a name,” Wilson tried spill in the facts in the matter.  
“𝙼𝚈 𝙽𝙰𝙼𝙴 𝙸𝚂 𝙼𝚄𝙲𝙷 𝙼𝙾𝚁𝙴 𝙴𝙰𝚂𝚈 𝚃𝙾 𝚂𝙰𝚈, 𝙰𝙽𝙳 𝚃𝙷𝙴𝚁𝙴𝙵𝙾𝚁𝙴 𝚂𝚄𝙿𝙴𝚁𝙸𝙾𝚁,” said WX as he continues to laugh once again. Wilson knew that argument was not close to being true but he felt no need to continue with it.

“𝙰𝙽𝚈𝚆𝙰𝚈𝚂, 𝙷𝚄𝙼𝙰𝙽. 𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝚂𝙷𝙾𝚄𝙻𝙳 𝚂𝚃𝙰𝚁𝚃 𝚃𝙾 𝚃𝙰𝙺𝙴 𝙲𝙰𝚁𝙴 𝙾𝙵 𝚈𝙾𝚄𝚁𝚂𝙴𝙻𝙵 𝙵𝚁𝙾𝙼 𝙽𝙾𝚆 𝙾𝙽. 𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝙰𝚁𝙴 𝙸𝙽 𝙼𝚈 𝚃𝙴𝚁𝚁𝙸𝚃𝙾𝚁𝚈 𝙰𝙽𝙳 𝙸 𝚆𝙸𝙻𝙻 𝙽𝙾𝚃 𝙰𝙻𝙻𝙾𝚆 𝙰𝙽𝚈 𝙼𝙾𝚁𝙴 𝚆𝙴𝙰𝙺 𝙽𝚄𝙸𝚂𝙰𝙽𝙲𝙴𝚂 𝙵𝚁𝙾𝙼 𝙽𝙾𝚆 𝙾𝙽.” WX stood up and walked towards the exit, reaching out for the pickaxe he left close to the tent’s entrance. He turned his head towards Wilson, appearing to look very serious again.

“𝙸 𝙰𝙼 𝙽𝙾𝚃 𝙾𝙽𝙴 𝚃𝙾 𝚃𝙰𝙺𝙴 𝙰𝙽𝚈 𝙶𝚄𝙴𝚂𝚃𝚂 𝙸𝙽 𝙼𝚈 𝙿𝙻𝙰𝙲𝙴, 𝙴𝚂𝙿𝙴𝙲𝙸𝙰𝙻𝙻𝚈 𝙰 𝙵𝙻𝙴𝚂𝙷𝙻𝙸𝙽𝙶 𝙻𝙸𝙺𝙴 𝚈𝙾𝚄. 𝚂𝙾 𝙲𝙾𝙽𝚂𝙸𝙳𝙴𝚁 𝚈𝙾𝚄𝚁𝚂𝙴𝙻𝙵 𝙰𝙽 𝙴𝚇𝙲𝙴𝙿𝚃𝙸𝙾𝙽.”

A clanking of gears and metal could be heard as WX made his way out of the tent which Wilson laid in. He was finally able to stand right up and feel no pain, although he did feel like he could drop at any moment since he had not much to eat since yesterday. He felt surprised that this machine, WX-78, was very rude towards his presence despite it looking exactly like the entity he last saw in the blizzard before losing consciousness. He had not lost all of it when he fell into the snow, so it was enough for him to feel his body being picked up by the same warm hands that gripped his fingers not so long ago. He knew that same warmth. That machine was the one he met those days ago before he lost his home. There was more gratitude to be paid than just for simply his fingertips being healed from their frost bite. He even noticed the purple marks within his clothing, around his chest and back were treated the same way – he actually woke up in different clothing after all, how did he not notice?!

“What a weird robot... I hope I can show him how thankful I am someday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! i hope this had enough wxson interaction for you all <3  
> and yes the first time ever i played, i really thought the deerclops was a elephant mob i wanted to chase down XD


	3. 33°C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson has got to know the machine, WX-78, and finds it does nto sound very friendly, although it seems to have some kind of heart. He wants to show his gratitude to it, but he has no idea how without trying to annoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter might contain things that may not be canon to the games mechanics, but i wanted to show them in an interesting way, so i really hope you enjoy!!

The storm of the winter had a lot of hail coming from the side where the camp fire was set up, with all the smoke blowing towards the opposite direction. The blizzard seemed like it wanted to keep the fire alive, having all the smoke dance around with the cold breeze for a little bit, right before they all reached the clouds which was painted like a dark ceiling.

Under this ceiling was an almost barren snow field, with the exception of litters of planks and broken stone instruments that were laid out into a trail. It was too chaotic to notice the line it was pointing out too, however you would notice that the trail led away from the camp fire. A lot of these instruments had a lot of abandoned items, each that could fit in pocket for any traveler, but they seemed like no one was going to be out to get them unless they were going to be dug out of the snow.   
The person who left the items was not going to clean his mess anytime soon. He wished he would if he was not busy with pulling a furry box looking monster out of a rock stump. He was sweating a lot for someone who was fighting against the cold. The man was hoping the only challenge he had to deal with was the cold and getting his beloved pet closer to the wormhole.   
Chester had only two kinds of sounds. Heavy breathing from craving some jam and a soft bark when it saw Wilson each day. Wilson had to witness Chester’s crying for the first time, as he had no idea the creature could get its leg jammed in between two rocks. He was hoping to craft a pickax but having to hear his pet wail in pain was something that crushed his soul. Even if he did ignore the crying and hoping to make a tool to end its pain, there was a dark horned shadow heading its way towards them, which made Wilson fill his throat with nervousness.

“Don’t worry Chester...we will get out of here soon, just hold on a little longer”, Wilson said with a raspy, exhausted voice as he tied up the last knot on a rigorously shaped flint pickax. It was not very sturdy, but it was made quick enough for him to make quick work of the rocks in front of him.   
As he raised the poor excuse of a pickax towards the cloudy ceiling, he let out a yelp hoping to swing down.

Little did he know there was a tall figure standing behind him before he got to strike the rock.

-*-*-*-*-

“𝚆𝙷𝙰𝚃 𝙰𝚁𝙴 𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝙳𝙾𝙸𝙽𝙶, 𝙶𝙾𝙸𝙽𝙶 𝚃𝙷𝚁𝙾𝚄𝙶𝙷 𝙰 𝙼𝙸𝙽𝙳 𝙻𝙰𝙶 𝙰𝙶𝙰𝙸𝙽, 𝙷𝚄𝙼𝙰𝙽?”

A loud robotic yell came from just behind Wilson’s ear, causing him to unclentch his hands and suddenly popped a pickax between his feet. Wilson did not realize he was taking his time preparing to land his first hit on a rock in front of him. Somehow his mind had left the Constant and drifted off into another place, it had to take the automaton behind him to snap back to reality. It was lucky that Wilson’s reflex to drop his tool did not cause it come in contact with any of Wilson’s toes, however the soles of WX’s feet looked like they had almost been scrapped off. His poor feet had been so clean. Now they are ruined.

“I’m so sorry WX, I guess I may have phased out for a bit,” Wilson said with a little astonishment, thinking the robot may have noticed. He noticed steam coming out of the sides of the robot’s head, as if it had two mini-chimneys blasting off a lot of gas. He could finally witness WX’s eyehole lids move for the first time.

“𝙿𝙷𝙰𝚂𝙴 𝙾𝚄𝚃? 𝚈𝙾𝚄𝚁 𝙸𝙽𝙳𝙴𝙲𝙴𝙽𝙲𝚈 𝙲𝙰𝚄𝚂𝙴𝙳 𝚈𝙾𝚄𝚁 𝙿𝙸𝙲𝙺𝙰𝚇 𝚃𝙾 _𝙿𝙷𝙰𝚂𝙴_ 𝙾𝙽𝚃𝙾 𝙼𝚈 𝙵𝙾𝙾𝚃 𝙰𝙽𝙳 𝚂𝙲𝚁𝙰𝙿𝙴𝙳 𝙸𝚃” It said with a lot of rage as it proceeded to point with both its hands at its own sole. Wilson finally got to notice the scratch marks, however the steel seemed unharmed. “𝙸 𝙼𝙰𝚈 𝙱𝙴 𝙰 𝙼𝙰𝙲𝙷𝙸𝙽𝙴 𝙱𝚄𝚃 𝚃𝙷𝙸𝚂 𝙸𝚂 𝙸𝙽𝚂𝚄𝙻𝚃𝙸𝙽𝙶 𝚃𝙾 𝙼𝚈 𝙳𝙴𝚂𝙸𝙶𝙽.”

“I’m sorry. Does it hurt? I can get the band-”

“𝙾𝙵 𝙲𝙾𝚄𝚁𝚂𝙴 𝙸𝚃 𝙷𝚄𝚁𝚃𝚂!” interrupted WX. “𝙱𝚄𝚃 𝚄𝙽𝙻𝙸𝙺𝙴 𝚈𝙾𝚄, 𝙷𝚄𝙼𝙰𝙽, 𝙸 𝙳𝙾 𝙽𝙾𝚃 𝙼𝙸𝙽𝙳 𝚂𝚄𝙲𝙷 𝙰 𝚂𝙼𝙰𝙻𝙻 𝚂𝙲𝚁𝙰𝙿. 𝙸 𝙹𝚄𝚂𝚃 𝙵𝙴𝙴𝙻 𝙸𝙽𝚂𝚄𝙻𝚃𝙴𝙳 𝚃𝙾 𝙱𝙴 𝙳𝙰𝙼𝙰𝙶𝙴𝙳 𝙱𝚈 𝚈𝙾𝚄.” As WX was expressing its fury, Wilson started to notice how oddly expressive WX is. He was staring at him without flinching a facial expression – mostly showing a nervous and awkward smile, but with a bit of amazement behind it. WX threw in a few slurs that slipped through Wilson’s ears, but after a while he turned to face him hoping for a response. “𝚆𝙷𝚈 𝙰𝚁𝙴 𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝚂𝚃𝙰𝚁𝙸𝙽𝙶 𝙰𝙽𝙳 𝚂𝚃𝙰𝙽𝙳𝙸𝙽𝙶 𝚃𝙷𝙴𝚁𝙴?”

“I just noticed how expressive you are for a robot. It is really amazing, WX.”

“…” WX paused for a minute, having lifted eyelids to reveal calm burning fires within its sockets as it glared at Wilson. It did not seem hot this time, but he could feel the heat flowing into his face just to tell that WX stared at him long enough. Was it something he said?

“...𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝚆𝙴𝚁𝙴 𝚂𝚄𝙿𝙿𝙾𝚂𝙴𝙳 𝚃𝙾 𝙻𝙴𝙰𝚅𝙴 𝚃𝙷𝙸𝚂 𝙱𝙰𝚂𝙴 𝚃𝙷𝙸𝚁𝚃𝚈 𝙼𝙸𝙽𝚄𝚃𝙴𝚂 𝙰𝙶𝙾, ” yelled WX with a steaming expression once again. “𝚂𝚃𝙾𝙿 𝙱𝚁𝙴𝙰𝙺𝙸𝙽𝙶 𝚁𝙰𝙽𝙳𝙾𝙼 𝚁𝙾𝙲𝙺𝚂 𝙰𝚁𝙾𝚄𝙽𝙳 𝙼𝚈 𝙷𝙾𝙼𝙴 𝙰𝙽𝙳 𝙶𝙾 𝙵𝙸𝙽𝙳 𝙰 𝚆𝙰𝚈 𝙾𝚄𝚃 𝙾𝙵 𝚃𝙷𝙸𝚂 𝙱𝙻𝙸𝚉𝚉𝙰𝚁𝙳, 𝙸 𝙳𝙾𝙽'𝚃 𝙻𝙸𝙺𝙴 𝙽𝚄𝙸𝚂𝙰𝙽𝙲𝙴𝚂.”

The robot proceed to raise its hands in the air and walk the opposite direction from Wilson, who stood there shocked at WX’s expressions. While it seemed as though WX was very disturbed by Wilson’s presence, he often found it hard for the robot to tell him off by force.

It was already a whole afternoon passing since the hour he woke up to WX’s banging. He was still wearing the fresh clothes he was given and the robot had told him off for the fifth time since it first hoped he would leave it alone. Wilson had hopes he may live a little longer at WX’s home, hoping the blizzard would calm a little bit. He really had no where else to go to, especially how he remembered from his flashback that he may have no hope recovering his stuff.  
So as long as that fluffy giant is still roaming close to his base.

He really has no choice but to take refuge in this home that the mean robot let him. Even though he was not entirely sure of how long he was allowed to bargain to stay, he picked up the tool underneath his legs with confidence. His confidence was raised high like his arched back, with his head laying low to hide the hopeful smile on face when he gripped the wood on the pickax. He was thinking of at least helping out at the place during the time he got to stay, knowing it would be challenging to have one person take care on his own in the constant.

When he raised his head in order to launch himself in picking position, he heard some sort of gear tweaked muttering from a far behind him, which sounded almost like a “𝚆𝙷𝙰𝚃 𝙰 𝚁𝙴𝙰𝙻𝙻𝚈 𝙸𝙽𝙳𝙴𝙲𝙴𝙽𝚃 𝙷𝚄𝙼𝙰𝙽…”, and it led him to realize arching his back in that direction was a bad idea.  
In embarrassment, the scientist quickly bashed the rock until it was in shambles and his panting began, having the warmed up muscles make him beat the heat a little more. The rock got to reveal what added on to the huge space that the base had taken up, which had a mix of purple flooring and barren hard rock littered with a bit of snow. There were other rock shambles to be seen near the wooden walls, but it seems as though they were untouched by the one who built the walls in the first place; the boulders were meant to act as borders, although they had been replaced by Wilson already to keep the neatness of the walls. The flooring needed revamping as well, which was hinting that Wilson was already in the process of cleaning up the base to make it look neater. He was impressed at the set up tent on the corner of the thick rectangular wooden walled base, however he felt as though the are could have been made to look closer like a home. He had experience from that before he got to the constant. He was used to living alone and had all the time to clean up and make his place look neat. Even the old camp fire had some gestalt applied to it. The least he could do was make WX’s base a little more aesthetic.

-*-*-*-*-  
As the robot was picking up the last of the logs he had chopped down with a rouge yet sturdy looking golden ax, he noticed a wave of dust being spun around near the base not too far from him. He had just came from setting up chest to collect some spare wood for handling the cold weather and he did not like the sign of his base being ruined at a time like this.

“𝚆𝙷𝙴𝙽 𝙸 𝙶𝙴𝚃 𝙱𝙰𝙲𝙺, 𝚃𝙷𝙰𝚃 𝙷𝚄𝙼𝙰𝙽 𝙸𝚂 𝚂𝙾 𝙸𝙽 𝚃𝚁𝙾𝚄𝙱𝙻𝙴, ” he said to himself as he dipped the ax into the snow near the sole of his foot, which remained scraped by the pickax, and it kept the same heat wave which left warm pools wherever he stood. There were ashy marks on the wooden handle which could show where he gripped onto the ax the most, but here he caused a burn gripping the closest end to the blade, which could have crumbled the support. WX’s mouth holes were emitting enough gas to pollute the air around while he was heading back to base, almost signaling a cloud towards Wilson to show his return.

WX’s pace was very quick as he approached the entrance, however the pace grew slower when he noticed the changes that came from coming closer. He did not remember setting up stone pillars and a gate like mechanism. He did not imagine the snow covering the walls would be dropped from the top as well, indicating someone must have tempered with them to be ...cleaner?

“𝚃𝙷𝙸𝚂 𝚂𝙴𝙴𝙼𝚂 𝚄𝙽𝙽𝙴𝙲𝙴𝚂𝚂𝙰𝚁𝚈 𝙵𝙾𝚁 𝚂𝚄𝚁𝚅𝙸𝚅𝙰𝙻, 𝙱𝚄𝚃 𝚆𝙷𝚈 𝙸𝚂 𝙸𝚃 𝚅𝙴𝚁𝚈 𝙿𝙻𝙴𝙰𝚂𝙰𝙽𝚃 𝚃𝙾 𝙻𝙾𝙾𝙺 𝙰𝚃?” questioned WX’s logical module. He was stunned at the new presentation of his habitat, he could not believe it was his home. Pushing the gate forward with his hands carefully, he got to reveal to himself a checkered chess carpet, mixing with the dusty rock area he remembered seeing littered with boulders.   
“𝙸 𝚆𝙰𝚂 𝚃𝙾𝙾 𝙻𝙰𝚉𝚈 𝚃𝙾 𝚁𝙴𝙼𝙾𝚅𝙴 𝚃𝙷𝙴𝚂𝙴 𝙱𝙾𝚄𝙻𝙳𝙴𝚁𝚂, 𝙷𝙾𝙿𝙸𝙽𝙶 𝚃𝙾 𝙷𝙰𝚅𝙴 𝚃𝙷𝙴𝙼 𝙰𝙲𝚃 𝙰𝚂 𝚆𝙰𝙻𝙻 𝚁𝙾𝙲𝙺𝚂. 𝚆𝙷𝙰𝚃 𝙹𝚄𝚂𝚃 𝙷𝙰𝙿𝙿𝙴𝙽𝙴𝙳 𝙷𝙴𝚁𝙴?”

“Just some renovations to the place, I hope you like it.” WX rotated his neck to scan the dust by his left and noticed it clearing off to reveal a human in an apron and holding a strange looking spear. “So I may have tried to help out while you were away and I ended up being carried away…”

“𝚆𝙷𝙰𝚃 𝙸𝚂 𝚃𝙷𝙰𝚃?” WX pointed at the ‘spear’ Wilson was clenching in one hand while he pulled his arm over to the back of his head with the other. His face seemed surprised WX had never seen a tool like this before.

“As you can see, WX. I am a scientist at first, but I am a very homely man at second. I love to make sure things are neat here, and I thought it would be great to create a broom,” he raised the long stick which seemed to have a lot of grass leaves sown around it into a rough pattern. It must have had a neat pattern before, but due to some wearing out, it lose some of its form.

“𝙸 𝙳𝙾 𝙽𝙾𝚃 𝙺𝙽𝙾𝚆 𝚆𝙷𝙰𝚃 𝙰 𝙱𝚁𝙾𝙾𝙼 𝙸𝚂, 𝙱𝚄𝚃 𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝙰𝚁𝙴 𝚅𝙸𝙾𝙻𝙰𝚃𝙸𝙽𝙶 𝙽𝙰𝚃𝚄𝚁𝙴 𝙱𝚄𝚃 𝚄𝚂𝙸𝙽𝙶 𝙸𝚃𝚂𝙴𝙻𝙵 𝚃𝙾 𝙲𝙻𝙴𝙰𝚁 𝙾𝚄𝚃 𝙸𝚃𝚂𝙴𝙻𝙵.”

“Uhm…?”

“𝙱𝚄𝚃 𝙸 𝙻𝙸𝙺𝙴 𝚃𝙷𝙰𝚃, 𝚂𝙾 𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝙼𝙰𝚈 𝙶𝙾 𝙾𝙽, 𝚂𝙸𝙽𝙲𝙴 𝙸 𝙻𝙸𝙺𝙴 𝚃𝙾 𝙷𝙰𝚅𝙴 𝙶𝚁𝙰𝚂𝚂 𝙲𝙻𝙴𝙰𝚁𝙴𝙳 𝙾𝚄𝚃.” Wilson felt reassured by WX’s statement that it must have been good to clean off the dust and snow. There were a couple of piles of snow next to shovels and more of the checkered pattern could be clearly seen. “𝙸 𝙰𝙼 𝙽𝙾𝚃 𝙴𝙽𝚃𝙸𝚁𝙴𝙻𝚈 𝙲𝙾𝙽𝚅𝙸𝙽𝙲𝙴𝙳 𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝙰𝚁𝙴 𝙰 𝚂𝙲𝙸𝙴𝙽𝚃𝙸𝚂𝚃 𝚂𝙸𝙽𝙲𝙴 𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝙲𝙾𝚄𝙻𝙳 𝙽𝙾𝚃 𝙵𝙸𝙶𝚄𝚁𝙴 𝙾𝚄𝚃 𝙸 𝙰𝙼 𝙰 𝚁𝙾𝙱𝙾𝚃 𝙴𝙰𝚁𝙻𝙸𝙴𝚁, 𝙱𝚄𝚃 𝙷𝙾𝚆 𝙳𝙸𝙳 𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝙱𝚄𝙸𝙻𝙳 𝙰𝙻𝙻 𝚃𝙷𝙴𝚂𝙴 𝚃𝙾𝙾𝙻𝚂?”  
When WX seemed skeptical, Wilson quickly landed the broom on the floor to rush over to one corner. WX was about to stop him (assuming this must have been a strange thing to do for a stranger in your base), however he noticed Wilson’s excited look on his face.  
“𝚃𝙷𝙸𝚂 𝙸𝚂 𝚅𝙴𝚁𝚈 𝚂𝚃𝚁𝙰𝙽𝙶𝙴, 𝙷𝚄𝙼𝙰𝙽, 𝚆𝙷𝙰𝚃 𝙰𝚁𝙴 𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝙸𝙽𝚃𝙴𝙽𝙳𝙸𝙽𝙶?”

“I promise it is something really good!” said excitedly as he was running over to the corner while giving some eyes to check out WX. He wanted to make sure the robot saw something that seemed to be around the area he was reaching out for, which happened to have a mechanical sound that reached WX’s ears when he followed. WX did not expect to hear another sound of gears rolling with in his base, and the wrapping that Wilson suddenly stood close to with a well mannered posture did not make him feel better about it. He had seen this same man fight a Clockwork like a maniac, it will not be too surprising if he suddenly brought one into his own home.

“𝚂𝙲𝙸𝙴𝙽𝚃𝙸𝚂𝚃, 𝙸 𝙰𝙼 𝙰𝙱𝙾𝚄𝚃 𝚃𝙾 𝙺𝙸𝙲𝙺 𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝙾𝚄𝚃”

“Wait!” Wilson broke his elegant posture, wrinkling his apron a little bit. “It is nothing too bizarre trust me. I want to show you my original invention.”

“𝙸𝚂 𝚃𝙷𝙴 "𝙱𝚁𝙾𝙾𝙼" 𝙽𝙾𝚃 𝚈𝙾𝚄𝚁 𝙸𝙽𝚅𝙴𝙽𝚃𝙸𝙾𝙽 𝙰𝙻𝚁𝙴𝙰𝙳𝚈? 𝙸 𝙷𝙰𝚅𝙴 𝙽𝙾𝚃 𝚂𝙴𝙴𝙽 𝙰 𝚄𝚂𝙴𝙻𝙴𝚂𝚂 𝚃𝙾𝙾𝙻 𝙸𝙽 𝙰 𝚆𝙷𝙸𝙻𝙴.”

“The broom is just mimicry of something for outside the Constant?”

“𝙷𝚄𝙼𝙰𝙽, 𝙸 𝙲𝙰𝙼𝙴 𝙷𝙴𝚁𝙴 𝙱𝙴𝙲𝙰𝚄𝚂𝙴 𝙸 𝚂𝙰𝚆 𝙰 𝙲𝙻𝙾𝚄𝙳 𝙾𝙵 𝚂𝙼𝙾𝙺𝙴 𝙰𝙽𝙳 𝙳𝚄𝚂𝚃, 𝙸 𝙷𝙾𝙿𝙴 𝚃𝙷𝙸𝚂 𝙳𝙾𝙴𝚂 𝙽𝙾𝚃 𝙲𝙰𝚄𝚂𝙴 𝙰 𝙵𝙸𝚁𝙴,” WX crossed his arms at Wilson, noticing Wilson feel a little bothered by his attitude, however he had a right to be worried knowing Wilson was clumsy earlier.

With a smirk and a little bit of a hair brush with his fingers, Wilson smiled. “I hope your sitting down, WX! You will be amazed by what I am about to show you.” The scientist could tell the heat from WX’s eye sockets were held still, making him have a little bit of a chin drip from sweat. He could not stall any longer, so he pulled the wrapping down to the floor.

“Behold! I bring to you, the Science Machine™!”

“...𝚃𝙷𝙴 𝚆𝙷𝙰𝚃?” a confused sound came from WX.

“The Science Machine™ helps me prototype designs! And it is the very thing that helps me make the broom!” WX has never really seen Wilson this confident. So much that he was feeling his body rumble a little out of concern. He did not expect an almost seven foot mechanism out of stone and flint to be crafted right into his blind spot. Yet the machine had so many gears and mechanical movement, he could not help to repeatedly shut and open his eyelids. He seemed to be so unsure how to feel.

“𝚃𝙷𝙸𝚂 𝙼𝙰𝙲𝙷𝙸𝙽𝙴 𝙵𝙴𝙴𝙻𝚂 𝙻𝙸𝙺𝙴 𝙰 𝙱𝙻𝙴𝚂𝚂𝙸𝙽𝙶 𝙰𝙽𝙳 𝙰 𝙲𝚄𝚁𝚂𝙴, “ commented WX, keeping his voice monotone, but Wilson could hear the broken pattern. However, Wilson did notice WX stepping closer to him with large steps and clenched fists. His thighs were starting to come in contact with the Science Machine™ with his legs taking steps back, and the recently shaven chin was starting to drop with his jaw.

As WX came close enough for Wilson to feel his face radiated by WX’s own face, WX towered over Wilson with his posture and tilted his head to release a little steam from his mouth vents. The scientist was starting to shiver from the cold again, but the heat was not letting him, so he had to shiver from fear instead.

“𝙸 𝙲𝙰𝙽𝙽𝙾𝚃 𝚂𝙰𝚈 𝙸 𝙰𝙼 𝙷𝙰𝙿𝙿𝚈 𝙱𝙴𝙲𝙰𝚄𝚂𝙴 𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝙱𝚄𝙸𝙻𝚃 𝚃𝙷𝙸𝚂 𝙱𝙴𝙷𝙸𝙽𝙳 𝙼𝚈 𝙱𝙰𝙲𝙺,” the robot spoke with a lower pitch. “𝙱𝚄𝚃 𝙸 𝙰𝙼 𝙽𝙾𝚃 𝚄𝙿𝚂𝙴𝚃 𝚂𝙸𝙽𝙲𝙴 𝚃𝙷𝙸𝚂 𝚃𝙷𝙸𝙽𝙶 𝙸𝚂 𝚅𝙴𝚁𝚈 𝙸𝙼𝙿𝚁𝙴𝚂𝚂𝙸𝚅𝙴. 𝙸 𝚆𝙸𝙻𝙻 𝙻𝙴𝚃 𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝙾𝙵𝙵 𝚃𝙷𝙸𝚂 𝚃𝙸𝙼𝙴 𝚆𝙸𝚃𝙷 𝚈𝙾𝚄𝚁 𝙷𝙾𝚁𝚁𝙸𝙱𝙻𝙴 𝙰𝙲𝚃𝙸𝙾𝙽𝚂.”

Wilson let out a deep sigh of relief in front of WX, showing how glad he was to hear those words. He was about to get up from his body sliding downwards along the machine’s pole, but he saw a foot thrown in between his legs as he was trying to get up.

“𝙸𝙵 𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝙲𝙰𝙽 𝙱𝚄𝙸𝙻𝙳 𝙰 𝙼𝙰𝙲𝙷𝙸𝙽𝙴 𝙻𝙸𝙺𝙴 𝚃𝙷𝙸𝚂, 𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝚂𝚄𝚁𝙴𝙻𝚈 𝙲𝙰𝙽 𝙲𝙻𝙴𝙰𝙽 𝙾𝙵𝙵 𝚃𝙷𝙸𝚂 𝚂𝙲𝚁𝙰𝚃𝙲𝙷 𝙾𝙽 𝙼𝚈 𝙵𝙾𝙾𝚃.” Wilson was puzzled a little bit realizing this was the price he had to pay for renovating entire acres of a base without permission. He was sure to get punished however this only got him confused than scared.

“Actually, I was really planning helping you with that all along…”

“𝚆𝙷𝙰𝚃?”

“Yes, I felt a little bad that I scraped your foot. The least I could do with trying to show my gratitude for letting me stay here and saving me was to try to make your place look a lot more comfortable. I do not know if this is comfortable for a robot like you, but I am hoping my skills will be useful to helping you throughout the winter while I am in your care.” The moment Wilson said care, fire crackling could be heard from above Wilson, which he noticed a familiar looking smoke ceiling above him. WX’s eyes were glowing to the point of showing read highlights underneath, and he continued to show signs of pausing like he did earlier. Was it something he said again?

“𝚃𝙾 𝙱𝙴 𝙷𝙾𝙽𝙴𝚂𝚃, 𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝚆𝙴𝚁𝙴 𝚂𝚄𝙿𝙿𝙾𝚂𝙴𝙳 𝚃𝙾 𝙻𝙴𝙰𝚅𝙴 𝙴𝙰𝚁𝙻𝙸𝙴𝚁 𝙻𝙸𝙺𝙴 𝙸 𝚂𝙰𝙸𝙳 𝚃𝙾 𝚈𝙾𝚄, 𝙱𝚄𝚃 𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝙱𝙴𝙲𝙰𝙼𝙴 𝙰 𝙽𝚄𝙸𝚂𝙰𝙽𝙲𝙴 𝚃𝙷𝙰𝚃 𝚆𝙰𝙽𝚃𝚂 𝚃𝙾 𝚂𝚃𝙰𝚈 𝚂𝙾 𝙱𝙰𝙳𝙻𝚈 𝙰𝚃 𝙼𝚈 𝙿𝙻𝙰𝙲𝙴, 𝙸 𝙲𝙰𝙽𝙽𝙾𝚃 𝙷𝙴𝙻𝙿 𝚃𝙾 𝙽𝙾𝚃 𝙻𝙴𝚃 𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝙾𝚄𝚃 𝚂𝙸𝙽𝙲𝙴 𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝚂𝙷𝙾𝚆𝙴𝙳 𝚂𝙸𝙶𝙽𝚂 𝙾𝙵 𝙱𝙴𝙸𝙽𝙶 𝚄𝚂𝙴𝙵𝚄𝙻 𝚆𝙷𝙴𝙽 𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝚂𝚃𝙰𝚈.”

Wilson had the chance to pause as well, but mostly due to confusion since WX could be blabbering at this point.  
“So do I get to stay? Am I really allowed to remain here?”

Before he could get back to his feet, Wilson noticed WX making his way to the logs he dropped right outside the entrance, but there was a smokey line following him. “𝚂𝙾 𝙰𝚂 𝙻𝙾𝙽𝙶 𝙰𝚂 𝚈𝙾𝚄'𝚁𝙴 𝙽𝙾𝚃 𝙰 𝙵𝚄𝚁𝚃𝙷𝙴𝚁 𝙽𝚄𝙸𝚂𝙰𝙽𝙲𝙴, 𝙸 𝙰𝙼 𝙵𝙸𝙽𝙴. 𝙹𝚄𝚂𝚃 𝙳𝙾𝙽'𝚃 𝙱𝙾𝚃𝙷𝙴𝚁 𝙼𝙴, 𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝙲𝙰𝙽 𝙳𝙾 𝚆𝙷𝙰𝚃 𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝚆𝙰𝙽𝚃.”

As WX was out of the vicinity, Wilson adjusted his apron to be a little more straight. He picked up the broom he left next to the dust pile he was clearing, which had been littered by black birds throwing seeds at it. The man was smiling a little bit as the birds flew, leading his head to face up to reveal a wider and warmer looking smile. It was the smile of someone who felt like he was at a home. He had not felt like this in a while, at least with someone human-like around.

Casually sweeping happily as he thought about his little victory, his nose felt a little stuffy for a while before he threw his body back for a sneeze. The Gesundheit echoed enough to make Wilson seem like he sneezed more he actually did, and all a sudden he heard footsteps rushing towards him. A beige looking man could be seeing running towards him when he was clearing his vision and his nose.

“𝚂𝚃𝙾𝙿 𝙰𝚃𝚃𝙴𝙼𝙿𝚃𝙸𝙽𝙶 𝚃𝙾 𝙳𝙸𝙴 𝙵𝚁𝙾𝙼 𝙵𝚁𝙾𝚂𝚃𝙱𝙸𝚃𝙴 𝙰𝙶𝙰𝙸𝙽, 𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝚆𝙴𝙰𝙺𝙻𝙸𝙽𝙶”, WX exclaimed, holding a large thick pigskin cloth which he tackled Wilson with so he may be buried in the partly fleshy, partly hairy texture. It was a struggle to find his face out of the blanket, but when he noticed WX over him, he felt a strange kind of warmth.

“𝙰𝙽𝚈𝚆𝙰𝚈𝚂,” WX got up and started returning to the tent like he had pulled and errand. “𝚄𝚂𝙴 𝚃𝙷𝙸𝚂 𝚃𝙾 𝚂𝚃𝙰𝚈 𝚆𝙰𝚁𝙼 𝙵𝙾𝚁 𝚃𝙷𝙴 𝚃𝙸𝙼𝙴 𝙱𝙴𝙸𝙽𝙶, 𝙸 𝚆𝙸𝙻𝙻 𝙼𝙰𝙺𝙴 𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝙰 𝚃𝙷𝙴𝚁𝙼𝙰𝙻 𝚂𝚃𝙾𝙽𝙴 𝙻𝙰𝚃𝙴𝚁. 𝙹𝚄𝚂𝚃 𝚂𝚃𝙾𝙿 𝚃𝚁𝚈𝙸𝙽𝙶 𝚃𝙾 𝙰𝙲𝚃 𝚆𝙴𝙰𝚃𝙷𝙴𝚁 𝙿𝚁𝙾𝙾𝙵.”

When Wilson was still sitting on the floor with the blanket gift that wrapped all over him, he started chuckling to himself, thinking about how out of no where that was. I guess he has to be grateful that WX is under is care from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you again for reading this far! sorry for the sudden shift in tone and how long it is, but i hope it was worth it! i will try to keep chapters a little shorter!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading the first chapter, i hope you get to feel thrilled for more! <3 There is going to be dialogue in the later chapters i promise!!


End file.
